Save My Life: Can You Save Me Now?
by Myra109
Summary: Henry is kidnapped, and his friends need to save him. "Looking for a distant light. Someone who could save a life. You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries. Can you save me now?" -Not Alone, RED


**I own nothing.**

**Title: **Save My Life: Can You Save Me Now?

"Looking for a distant light. Someone who could save a life. You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries. Can you save me now?" -Not Alone, RED

* * *

Henry had been hurt; Henry had technically been captured (although he either escaped or was rescued almost immediately every single time), but Henry had never been kidnapped before.

Charlotte, Jasper, and Henry had parted ways with Charlotte entering her neighborhood and Jasper going in the opposite direction that Henry was going in to head home. Henry found himself alone, but his house was right around the corner, and he traveled this route everyday, and nothing bad had ever happened.

Until today, that is.

A hand covered Henry's mouth, the skinny, grubby fingers of someone (Henry believed it to be an older man, but he couldn't get a good look)wrapped around Henry's lips, effectively silencing Henry's surprised shout.

"Shut up," a voice hissed as Henry was yanked backwards and held tightly against (his suspicions were confirmed by the voice) an older man's chest. Henry could smell an oily scent wafting off of him, and it was nauseating (but that could've been the fear) as Henry was pulled tighter against the man's chest, one hand firmly covering his mouth while the other arm was secured across Henry's chest, holding him in place.

"If you make a sound, it'll be the last sound you ever make. Do you understand… Kid Danger?" Henry could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

How did he know Henry was Kid Danger? Had he followed him? Hacked into the Man Cave? The possibilities seemed endless, and yet each possibility seemed more and more impossible. Henry's mind was too jumbled to think logically as the man dragged him backwards; Henry gave a quiet cry of surprise as his feet scrambled to find purchase when the man almost lifted him off of his feet. His heels scraped against the pavement, and Henry yanked at the hand over his mouth, feeling like he was suffocating. Bring smothered by the hand over his mouth whilst choking on the oily smell of the man restraining him as fear squeezed his lungs. He was chucked into the back of a van, and before Henry could even think to scream for help, the door was shut, and Henry was being shoved to the ground, a strong hand easily pinning him to the rumbling floor of the vehicle as the first man got into the passenger's seat, and the driver pulled away from the curb and into traffic.

"Try anything, and you won't live to see another day, kiddo," the third man murmured into Henry's ear, and the way he said it so calmly, like it was a normal thing to say, was worse than the words themselves.

Henry wasn't sure how long they drove. His terror overwhelmed everything else, making time seem meaningless. All that he was aware of was this mind numbing fear; the rough hand covering his mouth; and the vibrations beneath his back as the van drove through the streets. In the back of his mind, he pushed away some of the fear and thought of all the cars that must be passing them, unaware of the crime happening in the seemingly normal van.

Henry tried to ask his burning question, but the hand over his mouth muffled his words.

The hand was removed, but Henry didn't dare scream with four criminals in the van and about a one in a hundred chance that someone would hear him and care enough to check it out.

"Sorry. What was that?" the man in the back of the van- the one that had been covering Henry's mouth- asked in a mock polite voice.

"What do you want with me?" Henry asked.

"Revenge," the fourth man, who was sitting in the back of the van with Henry and the other criminal, stated simply. "For all of the criminals and villains you locked up. Believe it or not, us villains are a very tight knit community."

"Probably because villains don't have friends," Henry spat before flinching, expecting to be hit, but the fourth man only laughed.

"You're right. Villains don't have friends; we have allies," he responded. "And you and Captain Man have locked up several of our allies, so as a little revenge, we did our research and found out your identity, Henry Hart. Finding out who you were was the hard part, but after that, it wasn't extremely difficult to stalk you, figure out when you were alone, and take you."

Henry swallowed, but before he could reply, the van came to a stop.

The other criminal in the back of the van with Henry pulled Henry out of the van and held the boy against his chest, pressing on Henry's rib cage with his arm and gripping Henry's shirt with his other fist.

"Make any sudden moves and being kidnapped will be the least of your worries," the man threatened Henry before shoving the boy through a set of double doors.

The van had stopped in the middle of no where with a small shed being the only building for miles. The man to first take Henry had opened the double doors to the shed to reveal a staircase leading down into darkness.

"Move," the man restraining him ordered, and Henry was forced down the steps.

The place didn't look like much. A long hallway with closed doors lining both sides and a single door at the end of the hallway. Henry was scared to know what was behind some of the doors as he was forced into a door on the right hand wall at the very end of the hallway.

Henry found himself facing a deep pit; it was wide and dug out of the dirt ground and far too deep to climb up without the use of a rope. The walls were made completely of dirt with no rocks to use as foot holds or hand holds.

Henry was just thinking about hard it would be to escape that pit when he was shoved into it.

Henry landed hard, and he scrambled to his feet, looking up to see the criminals leaving.

"Wait!" he shouted. "You can't leave me down here!" He's ashamed of the way his voice cracks with desperation, but he's too terrified to care.

"Oh, don't worry," the only female criminal, the one who had been driving, called down to him. "Your friend, Captain Man, will be joining you soon enough."

The door clanged shut behind them.

Henry wasn't sure how long he was there. His fingers were dirty from clawing at the walls, trying to find a way to climb up; his stomach was so empty, it felt like the hunger was gnawing away at his entire body; he was so dehydrated, he'd resorted to sucking all the moisture he could out of his thumb and fingers, but even that wasn't enough to satisfy his thirst anymore.

He heard the door open, and he crawled to his feet, flinching as the lights were turned on. The light invaded his eyes, which had grown accustomed to the darkness of the room, and he recognized the man that covered his mouth for the majority of the ride in the van.

"Please…" he begged. "Please get me out of here!"

The man shrugged. "No can do, Kid Danger, but… here."

A full water bottle was tossed down to him, and Henry was prepared to chug the water right there, but the man's next statement stopped him in his tracks.

"Make it last, kid," he advised. "That has to last you a whole week."

The man shut the door behind him, and Henry twisted the cap off the water bottle, taking a handful of small sips before reluctantly placing the cap back on.

He was starving, weak, terrified, trapped, and only had a single water bottle to last him an entire week.

Things can't get any better than this, Henry thought, sarcastically, glad in the midst of this horrifying situation, he'd managed to hang onto his sarcasm at least.

"Henry's late for work!" Ray growled as he stormed into the Man Cave. "That kid can't be on time to save his life."

Charlotte chuckled. "Go easy on him, Ray. He probably just got held up by his dad or Piper. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Before Ray could respond, a soft beep sounded from the monitors as a video message arrived. Charlotte opened it (without turning on their own camera, obviously) and a masked man appeared on the screen, immediately gaining Charlotte, Ray, and Shwoz's attention.

"Hello, Captain Man," the person said, using a device to disguise his voice. "How nice to see you."

"Who are you?" Ray demanded, pressing a button and turning on the microphone but not the camera.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What does matter is that I want my allies released from prison. Dr. Maniac, Vandal, the Toddler, the three Muchachos, and many more."

"Why would I get them released?" Ray asked. "No way."

"Oh, trust me. You're going to fulfill my request… if you want your sidekick back," the criminal said, threateningly, before the screen cut to another video.

This video revealed a blonde boy, covered in dirt and having a terrified glint in his eyes, backed against a wall with his hands bracing against the flat surface behind him.

He was begging.

"No," he whimpered. "No, please!"

"Oh, my goodness!" Charlotte shouted, not wanting to believe it. "That's Henry!"

A gloved hand appeared on screen with a shock stick in hand; it was a long metal stick with two smaller sticks branching off at the ends to form a fork shape without the middle stick. Electricity sparked at the ends of the two smaller sticks.

"No!" Henry cried as the person touched the shock stick to the back of Henry's left shoulder (his shirt was gone, and he was wearing a dirty tank top). Henry screamed in pain as the person shocked/burned him three more times before the video finally returned to the one with the masked man.

"That's right. We know Henry Hart is Kid Danger, and we have your sidekick in our custody. I want a criminal released from Swellview Prison every hour. If you fail to fulfil my order, your sidekick receives your punishment."

The video turned black.

"How could we not know Henry was missing?" Charlotte asked. "I haven't seen him at school or work in three days. I assumed he was sick, but if he never even came home, then why haven't his parents reported him missing?"

Ray sighed. "I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. We need to obey him."

"Ray, what if they don't let Henry go?" Shwoz questioned. "Say you do what they told you to. What if they still don't let Henry to afterwards?"

Ray swallowed before calling the criminals back, mentally cursing when he found the location to be untraceable with the particular device they were using.

The masked man appeared on the screen, and Ray made sure his own camera was off before turning on the microphone.

"Yes?" the criminal asked.

"I'll do it. On one condition," Ray stated.

"And what would that be?" the man said.

"For every criminal that gets released, you give me a hint as to where Henry is. And if you find out you lied to me, I will hunt you down and make sure you never see the light of day again," Ray whispered, and his tone was so frightening, even Charlotte and Shwoz took a step back.

"Deal," the criminal agreed. "When Swellview Prison is completely empty, if you still haven't figured out my location, I will give it to you. I am a man of my word. The first criminal I want released is Dr. Maniac."

The screen went black, and Ray picked up the phone.

"Swellview Police Department, how may I help you?" the sheriff drawled.

"This is Captain Man. I need Dr. Maniac released," Ray said, flatly.

"Do you need him released into your custody?" the sheriff asked.

Ray thought about it. He could say no and risk the sheriff asking a lot of questions he didn't want, nor did he have the time, to answer. Or he could say yes and release Dr. Maniac personally.

"Yes," he answered. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"So… what does the great Captain Man want?" Dr. Maniac questioned as they walked into the woods behind the police station.

"Go," Captain Man demanded as they stopped, unlocking Dr. Maniac's hand cuffs.

Dr. Maniac frowned. "What?"

"I'm releasing you. Go," Captain Man growled.

"But why-"

"GO! Before I change my mind!"

Dr. Maniac didn't want to miss out on this opportunity by asking too many questions, so he sprinted away without looking back. Captain Man didn't chase him or even look up from his shoes, which confused Dr. Maniac, but he chose to escape now and ask questions later.

Ray returned to the Man Cave to find a text message from the criminals on the monitors.

Release Vandal next, it read. Kid Danger and I are where the pine trees lie.

Well, that could be just about anywhere in Swellview!

It continued like that for a few hours, the hints/riddles getting slightly more specific each time.

There's no one around to hear us underground.

Just beyond town, we travel down

Beneath the earth is where we may be, but the entrance is easy to see

While the entrance is easy to see, it's also easy to miss

Hidden by trees, the clearing is very easy to dismiss.

Four miles away from Swellview, concealed by forest, this is true

But if we can find this place, so can you.

Swellview was surrounded by forest, which was almost completely made of pine trees.

But then… Ray got an order he couldn't fulfill.

He couldn't get the Toddler released. The undeveloped maniac was locked up in a maximum security prison; that place didn't even allow visitors, much less put privileges. Even Captain Man couldn't get the guards and the warden to bend the rules.

Ray watched the monitors, anxiously, as the hour slowly ticked past, and at exactly ten pm, a video message popped up.

Henry was backed against a wall once again, and Ray cringed as the gloved hand used a fire hose on his innocent sidekick. Henry cried out as the freezing cold water was blasted against his skin, and Ray was too distressed to even look away as the hose turned off and Henry was beaten by the mysterious man. By the end, Henry was a bruised and bloody and whimpering mess, and Ray felt tears slip down his face as the video message cut to another screen, one of the masked man.

"Get the Toddler released or that punishment will seem like a mere spanking compared to what my allies and I will do to him," the masked man hissed before the screen turned black.

"Ray!" Shwoz cried as him and Charlotte rushed into the room. "We have their location. We pulled up the satellite footage from earlier this year and found this."

Shwoz showed him a photograph of the woods surrounding Swellview, and Ray saw a small shed basically in the middle of no where.

"One of the riddles said the entrance was easy to miss," Charlotte pointed out. "It just looks like a simple shed. It's our only lead."

Ray nodded before blowing a bubble and rushing towards the tube without skipping a beat.

He had to save Henry.

The burns on Henry's back screamed in agony as he laid face down in the dirt at the bottom of the pit. Everything ached, and he felt like one gigantic bruise as his breaths came out in stuttering gasps, straining his bruised (maybe even fractured) ribs.

Why wasn't Ray here yet? Did he not know Henry had been kidnapped? The criminals sure made it sound like he did. Maybe Shwoz hadn't figured out Henry's location yet.

Or maybe he just doesn't care about you anymore, the nasty little voice in the back of Henry's mind hissed. He can always find a new sidekick, a better one. You're weak, pathetic. A real man would've been able to take this pain with a straight face, and you broke down just from the mere thought of the pain. Pathetic.

Henry wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to be strong, even when every movement made the burns on his back flare up in agony.

Henry flinched when the door far above him opened, and a rope ladder was thrown down; Henry knew better than to be defiant and refuse to climb it. He only did that once, and he had to face another round with the shock stick after someone came down and dragged him up the ladder.

Henry climbed the ladder and found one of the criminals waiting for him. They grabbed Henry by his collar and yanked him up on his tippy toes so that they were nose to nose.

"Your boss refuses to release any more criminals," the man snarled. "You are going to tell him to release every criminal in Swellview Prison, or that shock stick will become your only friend for the next few hours."

Henry thought about what Swellview would be like with every single criminal Ray and Henry had ever caught back on the streets. Henry wasn't fond of the shock stick (far from it), but he would rather get electrocuted than put the entire town in danger just because he wanted to escape the pain.

Henry stubbornly shook his head.

The criminal raised the shock stick, and for the first time, Henry realized that it was very likely he might die down here. He'd had hope, but that hope was dwindling.

The criminal read his expression.

"Not such a touch guy now, huh, Kid Danger? There's no one hereto save you now, not even Captain Man," the criminal sneered.

As if on cue, a green laser came out of no where and stunned the criminal. Henry watched as his grip on Henry's collar loosened, and the man dropped to the ground, the shock stick thudding against the dirt beside him.

Then… Ray was there. Captain Man was swooping Henry into a hug, and both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"Where were you?" Henry asked. "I feel like I've been down here for weeks. I was all alone."

Henry knew he couldn't have been down here for more than a few days, but the loneliness was crippling and made him feel like he'd been down here for over an entirety.

Ray nodded, still holding his sidekick in an embrace. "I know, Henry, and I'm sorry. But you're not alone anymore. I found you, and I'm here, and I promise that I will not let you go again."

Henry sniffled. "Please don't leave me alone ever again," he begged.

"Never," Ray promised.


End file.
